Devil's Toy
by RestlessPuppy
Summary: Dante's fantasies about Nero are becoming too much for him to handle. He's found himself a handy little toy to speed up the process. Dante/Nero


**Title**: Devil's toy

**Series**: Devil May Cry 4

**Pairing**: Dante/Nero

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: YAOI, smut, gay sex, hot devil boys. The usual.

**Authors notes**: First DMC fic, I hope it's okay. I love the concept of these two as characters, their sex is like... crack to me. xD thought I'd attempt at it. Please R&R and if you do not like yaoi, DO NOT READ THIS FIC D: Flames make me sad.

* * *

There were only a few things Dante would admit that he couldn't do. There were only a few things that Dante didn't have. There were also... only a few things that Dante needed.

One of said 'things' that fitted all of these criterias was currently taking residence inside Dante's own home now. It was becoming more than what Dante had originally intended. He began to want the _kid_ for more than just a fuck.

Sure he'd had his fair share of dreams about Nero. But they were just that. Dreams.

He currently sat at his desk, feet propped up, like they usually were. But he wasn't holding a magazine. He'd discarded it long ago, and it sat on the floor beside him, he had his head tilted back against the back of the chair, and he just sat. Thinking.

Recollecting, actually. The sheer amount of dreams he'd had about the fucking runt.

he brought a hand to his temple and rubbed a few times, the pale body becoming an image he couldn't fight away anymore.

With an angered grunt, Dante dropped his legs from the desk and sat forward, elbows to the wood, burying his face in his hands. Eyes involuntary shutting.

"_F-.. D-Dante!" Nero growled and hissed, his devil bringer latching onto Dante's waist, and forcing the elder to slam harder into him._

"_Yeah?" Dante's voice was thick and low, no more than a rasp, he kept his gaze on the kid's face as he pounded into him, a predatory leer gracing his features, and he snickered, "You love it. You fucking... Love it... Don't you?"_

_Nero didn't answer. He let his head drop back, his eyes falling half lidded, saliva dancing out past his lips._

"_**Don't **__you." Dante demanded, his relentless thrusts becoming even faster as he angled Nero down, pinning the boy's face to the hard floor, and placing his hands on the younger's hips._

"_..Y-yes... D-Dante... F-fuck me..." Nero's breathing became fast, erratic... and just as he found himself at the limit, there was a thud..._

Dante jerked upright, a sudden pain in his leg. He'd clearly jerked into the desk during the dream. he let out a sigh and rose to his feet.

"Tch." His gaze fell on his straining leather pants, and he rolled his eyes. The only downside to the dreams was that they always woke Dante up with this problem.

The hunter decided a cold shower would do him good, so he headed out of the office and up the stairs, walking past his room, and coming to a stop outside the bathroom. The water was already on. Trish and Lady no longer stayed in Devil May Cry... which meant that the kid was already in there.

Dante's hand froze on the knob. Wondering if he could pass off with an 'accidental' walk in. But he shook his head, and turned away. He'd hardly made it to his room before his mind played against him a second time.

This time... filling his head with an image of Nero standing in the shower. The hot water running down his bare chest, down his naked body...

With yet another disgruntled sigh, Dante figured he couldn't stand this anymore. He set his jaw and made an immediate decision, going to his dresser drawer and pulling it open in a swift movement. What he was looking for was still there.

A dry smirk plastered his lips.

But he'd need to wait until Nero was asleep before he could proceed any further.

* * *

It was dark, and the kid had gone to bed without a word to Dante. Which wasn't anything out of the norm, Dante had pretended he was already in bed.

But Dante could see fine. Nero's devil bringer was glowing dimly in his room, and he was breathing erratically in his sleep. Dante wondered for a moment what he was dreaming about, then grinned to himself, approaching Nero with his toy, and peeling back the white sheets.

To his surprise, Nero was completely naked under there. In the faint blue light, Dante had a clear view of Nero's ass. Perfect, pale... It took just about all his willpower not to fuck the boy right then and there.

He had better plans.

He leaned down, gritting his teeth, he knew this would be a sure way to get the kid to want nothing more than Dante's cock in his ass.

* * *

Nero woke sometime late that day. He was up far after the time Dante used to wake at. There was a dull ache in his lower abdomen, and he grit his teeth as he sat up, a low hiss passing his lips.

He dismissed it as something leftover from the hellhound pack he'd taken down the previous day, he searched for his jeans and black shirt, pulling them both on and heading downstairs.

Dante was down already. Sitting at his desk, feet up, and a newspaper open over his knees, he lowered it as he heard Nero coming. Giving him a grin that made Nero's stomach feel light.

"Had breakfast yet?" He asked, pausing in the doorway.

Dante nodded, pointing to the empty pizza box beside him, still watching Nero with that same grin.

"Ah. Of corse." Nero shook his head a little, and ran a hand through his hair, hesitating still, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Dante said, smirking and lifting the paper back over his face.

Nero shook his head and proceeded to the kitchen, "Moron."

* * *

Once the kid left his sights, Dante leaned forward, waiting until he heard Nero open the refrigerator door, he snaked a hand down to the pocket of his coat. His hand closed around the remote, and clicked it up to the first setting. Another dry smirk playing across his lips.

Already, he heard the sharp intake of breath, there was a dull thud, and Dante got to his feet, moving toward the doorway so he could see the kid's reaction.

Nero had fallen to his knees, both hands hand flown to his groin. His head was bowed low, and his back was facing Dante. But the elder hunter had a clear view of the erratic rise and fall of that back.

Dante switched it off again, and shifted back around the corner so that Nero couldn't see him once he rose.

He heard the kid's muffled curse, and felt him regain his height again, moving toward the counter.

With that, Dante cranked the remote up to it's third setting. Nero cried out a second time, this one being more of a hiss than anything else. His human hand slid down the bench, short fingernails creating a trail as they went.

He fell to his knees a second time, and Dante walked back into view, striding like one would if they were in an art gallery.

Nero fell back onto his back, rocking his hips into the floor, his eyes tightly shut.

"S'matter, kid?" Dante asked, coming to a stop by Nero's head.

The younger opened his eyes half lidded, his face flustered, "W-what did... you do... Old man.. ?"

Dante said nothing, he changed the setting a second time, turning it up another notch. Nero practically curled his back at the sensation, coming to his knees, and bracing his hands against the floorboards, he squeezed one eye shut and looked up, his other barely open.

Dante waved the remote in front of Nero's vision. The younger hissed at him, "W-what.. the fuck..."

Dante only laughed, and turned to walk away again.

"N-no..."

The hunter turned to see Nero crawl over to him, his face still contorted with pleasure, a sight that made Dante's stomach turn, and his pants feel far too tight.

Nero came to a stop by Dante's leg. Leaning forward, the teen gripped Dante' knee, pressing his groin into Dante's calf, he ground into him. his breathing hitching, and movements slowly becoming more and more needy.

Dante merely watched, a satisfied smirk gracing his features. He lowered a hand to Nero's white tresses, running a hand through them, and forcing the younger's face up to his.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Nero's movements became harder, he ground rougher, and his bringer almost tore through Dante's pant leg.

"I.. I-I want... I w-..."

Dante tugged on the hair, "_What_?"

Nero didn't let up. His lips parted again, and he tried a second time, "F-fuck me, Dante!" he almost whispered.

Dante forced Nero's head up, pulling him into a not at all gentle kiss. Biting harshly on the younger's lower lip. Grunting in satisfaction at the low moan he got as a response. He moved the kid back a few steps and threw him onto the couch behind the both of them. Moving his hand down to Nero's still clothed erection.

The minute his hand made contact with the denim, Nero cried out, his back arched and his hips moved down to Dante's hand.

The elder smirked and fumbled momentarily at Nero's belt buckle, pulling it loose and tossing it aside, he leaned down and peeled the boxers away, pulling Nero into his mouth. Grinning around the kid's cock as he heard Nero let out a shaky noise.

His free hand ventured down to his coat pocket, where he then turned the remote up to it's last and highest setting. Nero's back arched around the couch, both his hands flew to Dante's head, forcing him to take in Nero's full length.

The teen errupted into Dante's waiting mouth, but his length didn't soften one bit.

Dante pulled free, turning the remote off altogether.

"Fuck." He breathed, leaning up to grip Nero's lower jaw in one of his hands, forcing his head to one side, "You're a real slut under all this aren't you?" He leaned in and licked from the base of Nero's neck to his ear. Then biting harshly on the lobe.

Nero let out a long breath through his teeth, grinding his rejected length against Dante's thigh.

The elder chuckled, and bit down on Nero's neck, "If you're asking. Then sure thing, kid."

"F-fuck.. you.." Nero breathed.

Dante shoved two of his fingers into Nero's mouth, still keeping a firm hold on his jaw with the same hand.

"Thats my job. _Kid_." He leered a second time, and flipped Nero over, forcing his jeans from his hips without so much as touching his belt buckle, hearing it snap out of place, then Nero's jeans fell with ease down to his knees.

Dante kept his hand in place, Nero had his head propped against the back of the lounge, with a clear view of the front door.

He felt Dante's other hand all over him, running up under his shirt, forcing low, long, moans form his lips. Then his hand slid down to Nero's ass. The younger felt something being removed from him, and the pressure was instantly released. There was a soft thunk as what he guessed was a vibrator was removed, instead, replaced with a finger.

Nero grunted and bit down on Dante's fingers.

Dante let out a snarl, and pulled his hand back, forcing Nero upright, pressing his back against Dante's chest. Forcing all of his fingers deeper inside Nero, adding a second to his ass and thrusting them in, curling and scissoring them.

Nero whimpered, and dug his devil bringer into the back of the couch, his free hand flying up to grab a handful of Dante's hair, forcing him down to the crook in Nero's neck.

At the offer, Dante bit down hard, adding a third finger, and grinning into the pale skin as he heard Nero make a long deep noise, and bite down against his fingers a second time, he could see down the boy's chest, his erection rubbing against the leather of the couch, hips moving in quick movements.

Dante's own hips had been grinding into Nero's back, pressing his straining cock against the small of the younger hunter's back.

Abruptly, Dante removed his fingers, and pulled himself from Nero's neck. Unzipping his leather pants in a swift movement, he freed his throbbing length from his boxers, moving his free hand to position himself in place, bracing himself at Nero's entrance.

"You're a virgin, right?" He asked, catching Nero's tongue between his two fingers, and smirking when Nero shook his head in response, pinching the soft thing harshly, and chuckling with appreciation as Nero shuddered.

"Liar."

With that, he pressed against Nero's ass, forcing himself inside.

"Fuuuuck." Dante leaned his head forward, biting down on Nero's neck again, drawing blood this time. "Fuckin... ah... Liar."

He burrowed his fingers in deeper, aware of Nero's muscles tightening around him. Aware of the increase in the kid's breath, aware of how he was biting hard against Dante's fingers.

He pushed in further, Nero still tight as ever. Dante let his head fall back, another long, low moan drifting from his lips.

He continued at that agonizingly slow pace, until his full length was fully buried, balls-deep inside Nero. Aware of the other's muffled groans, and still locked bite on his fingers.

Dante pulled out, and thrust heavily back in, knocking Nero forward, forcing him face-first into the back of the cough once again.

The fingers still buried in his mouth somehow managed to dig in deeper, and pull at the back of his throat. It took almost all of his willpower not to gag against them.

Without waiting for the younger to adjust any further, Dante started fucking him. Thrusting as hard as he could, aiming for that spot inside of Nero each time. He seemed to be missing it, and Nero was struggling against him. Beginning to make it feel a lot more like rape than anything else.

But, on one particularly hard thrust. Nero went rigid, and arched his back more, a grunt passing through his lips.

Dante released the fingers from his mouth, moving to push up his hoodie instead, forcing it over Nero's head, and continuing with his relentless fucking. Aiming for the same spot each time.

"D-Dan... t-te..." Nero seemed to be trying to talk, but the sheer force of Dante's thrusting made it difficult for anything but his breath to be heard.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Dante pressed, placing his hands on the kid's hips and pulling and pushing him harder, the lewd slaps of their flesh becoming louder and louder. "Oh, fuck... Say my name again."

Nero remained silent, saliva still tricking down his lips and even onto his neck, both hands bracing him against the back of the couch, using them to help Dante's thrusts.

"Say it, whore." Dante growled, one hand straying to Nero's right nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ah!.. Dante..." Nero gasped, "Dante, Dante, Dante, Dante,"

He said the others name in time with each thrust, like it was a prayer. "Tell me what you want, slut." Dante hissed.

"I.. I want you to... F-fuck.. D-Dante.." He broke off, and choked back a moan.

"You want me to what?" Dante demanded.

"Fuck me _harder_!" he managed.

Dante grinned, in an almost feral way, and began to thrust harder and faster than he had been, his nails dragging down Nero's perfectly pristine back, marking it with scratches. His thrusting increased, and the fucking became animalistic.

Nero's devil bringer was digging so deep that the stuffing from the couch had come out, the stuff was falling about Nero's knees, but he promptly ignored it and kept trying to keep his grip, the bringer glowing with a bright blue light.

"Dante... Dante... Dante.." Nero's back arched and his mouth formed a round 'O' as he snaked his human hand down between his legs, fisting himself until he felt the edge draw close, "_Danteeee_!!"

At the feeling of his muscles tightening around Dante. The elder couldn't hold on anymore, and let himself come inside Nero, hissing his partners name and leaning down to bite the other side of his neck, in a place that was clearly visible.

Nero came all over the couch and onto his hand. Dante slumped over him, hands falling to touch the younger's chest and haul him upright, pulling free from Nero's ass. Nero was naked and still trembling, Dante moved so that Nero sat on his lap. The former still fully clothed. Nero's jeans had fallen off a long time ago.

Dante turned the kid's head to the side and claimed his lips in a softer kiss, his hands tightened around Nero's chest, nails digging deep.

Then he said one word that made Nero's chest tighten, and his stomach feel like it was going to fly away.

"Mine."

* * *

Thank you for reading, lovelies~

Please review this if you liked it. Reviews make me a happy girl.


End file.
